Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, mobile devices, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, and the like. Digital video devices may provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences with increased bandwidth efficiency. Mobile devices with built-in video cameras have become prevalent in the mobile device market, due to the low cost of CMOS image sensors and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced mobile devices with video capabilities.
Video content may be recorded in two-dimensional (2D) format or in three-dimensional (3D) format. In various applications such as, for example, the DVD movies and the digital TV (DTV), a 3D video is often desirable because it is often more realistic to viewers than the 2D counterpart. A 3D video comprises a left view video and a right view video.
Various video encoding standards, for example, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, MPEG-C part 3, H.263, H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), multi-view video coding (MVC) and scalable video coding (SVC), have been established for encoding digital video sequences in a compressed manner. For example, the MVC standard, which is an extension of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard, may provide efficient coding of a 3D video. The SVC standard, which is also an extension of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard, may enable transmission and decoding of partial bitstreams to provide video services with lower temporal or spatial resolutions or reduced fidelity, while retaining a reconstruction quality that is similar to that achieved using the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC.
Location-based services (LBS) are emerging as a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication network. LBS are mobile services in which the user location information is used in order to enable various LBS applications such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or location-based friend finding services. A location of a mobile device may be determined in different ways such as, for example, using network-based technology, using terminal-based technology, and/or hybrid technology, which is a combination of the former technologies. Many positioning technologies such as, for example, time of arrival (TOA), observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), enhanced observed time difference (E-OTD) as well as the global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, Compass, and/or assisted-GNSS (A-GNSS), may be utilized to estimate the location (latitude and longitude) of the mobile device and convert it into a meaningful X, Y coordinate for LBS applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.